Welcome to my Kingdom: Trouble a stir!
by XxKoryxEdenxX
Summary: Welcome back lovelies This is the sequel to Welcome to my Kingom! For those of you newbs, this is MPreg, also an elemental story There will be quite a bit of sexual content to please be advised. And if you don't like it Oh well! You're missing out! So feel free to dive in and have your mind engulfed in the Realms!
1. Trouble a stir!

"Kanda..." Allen purred threading his fingers through Kanda's raven locks. Kanda licked and sucked roughly on the neck in front of him. "Mmn, so good!" Allen panted as Kanda's hands roamed.

"You're so vocal today Moyashi, your voice is so lustful today." Kanda's hands pushed at Allen's shirt, lifting it above Allen's collar bone. Leaning down to lick at one of Allen's nipples a knock resounded at their bedroom door. Stopping Allen mid-moan. "What?!" Kanda growled and the door flew open, an in ram a short raven girl.

"Mommy, Daddy!" The child ran in and jumped up on the bed. Allen pulled his short down and calmed his ragged breathing as his child ran into tue room. Lavi walking in the room, a lot calmer than the child in their bed.

"Sorry to disturb, but she was running around... I may have given her some of your Dango, heh..." The red head scratched his head and let out a laugh. Kanda sighed an looked at the child that was looking up at him with excited, hyper gray eyes.

"Daddy, daddy!" The tiny raven bounced up an down on the bed. Her twin pigtails bouncing up and down with her.

"Baby, calm down!" Allen said laughing as his child began to crawl on her father like he was a play toy. Climbing on his back she lay he's on and pulled on Kanda's hair.

"Yamira," Kanda said lowly and the child slid off his back and sat down in front of him. "Calm down baby girl, shouldn't you be in bed?" He asked petting down his child's hair that was all over the place due to her rough housing.

"I couldn't sleep... When I left my Lavi had just put the twins to bed as I asked him for a snack, so we went to the kitchen. Mommy's Dango is so good!" She explained, bouncing up and down on the bed as she spoke. Licking her lips as she thought of the treat she had enjoyed not to long ago.

"Who told you, you could have Mommys Dango?" Allen said smiling as he looked down at the child in his bed. Yamira laughed nervously and looked over to Lavi who was standing by the door.

"Hey it was the only thing out and she was bugging me..." He said shrugging. "So I gave it to her, don't worry I'll go out tomorrow and get more."

"I guess that's okay," Allen pouted playfully looking down at his daughter that was now laying her head down in her fathers lap fighting off sleep. Kanda sat their pulling her hair ties out of raven hair letting it fall our of its pigtails.

"Daddy..." She whimpered nuzzling him as he picked her up and held her against his chest and she laid her head in his shoulder. Allen got up from the bed and kisses his daughter on the forehead Kanda took her out the room back to her own bed.

"What is it Lavi?" Allen asked sitting on the edge of the bed looking up at the red head. Lavi crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall and looked down at his lord. "What's wrong?" Allen asked again. A frown was set on Kavis face.

"I have a bad feeling..." He said.

"About?"

"I dunno, just a gut feeling... It's been six years since anything has just really happened... I'm worried about that stuff Yuichi said back then. It's been so many years, I just can't help but feel like its the calm before the storm... I think their plotting something big. Who ever they are..." He finished with a small sigh.

"So you're worried about them planning something against the kingdoms?" Allen asked, running his fingers through his hair. Lavi nodded. "It I concerning..." I'll talk to Master Cross about it in the morning. For now try and get some sleep we'll discuss it later." Allen gave Lavi a reassuring smile before standing to watch Lavi leave the room an head to his own room down the hall.

"What was that about?" Kanda asked wrapping his arms around Allen's waist as he watched Lavi leave and head to his own room.

"He's worried the group that Yuichi wa part of is planning something big..." Allen said walking back to their room, shutting and licking the door. Kanda hm'd and walked them over to the bed. Sitting down, he pulled Allen into his lap and leaned his head against Allen shoulder, with his hands around the smaller boys waist. "Now that its been brought up I'm kinda worried too... It's been six years and thy have yet to retaliate..." He exclaimed leaning into Kanda with a heavy sigh. "What if they're really plotting something big?" Allen looked over his shoulder at Kanda with worried eyes.

"It'll be fine, Moyashi! I won't let anything happen to you or Yamira, I promise!" Kanda pulled him closer to his Che's and buried his face into Allen's hair. "You're my all, you and Yamira are my everything and I'll do whatever it takes to protect both if you. Even at the cost of others lives!" He growled gripping Allen's waist tighter

Turning around to straddle Kanda's legs, Allen leaned in close Nd pressed his forehead to Kanda's so they could look into each others eyes. Allen smiled an cupped him pucker his lips. "I love you too Kanda!" Allen pushed his lips giants Kanda's as pulled back to stare into Kanda's deep blue eyes. "I'll do my very best as your mate and as Yamira's mother to protect you both as well!" Kanda smiles and pulled Allen agains him and kissed him.

* * *

"I want him alive!" A voice growled.

"Why is this child so important? He's just some brat that happened to be part of something he shouldn't-" the person behind the first voice slapped his hand across the other mans face making him stop mid-sentence.

"He's more important than you know you insolent fool!" He's related towns walker and he harbors the last of Neah Campbell, the 14th. He's more important!" He snarled at the man in front of him. The man flinched down into himself and nodded his head.

"What about his mate and child?" Another man asked.

"I want the child too, the child inherited Allen's powers and is also related to Neah Campbell and Mana Walker. Because they are the last two wind users, they are the most important key to our plan!"

"And his mate?"

"Get ride of him, he'll only get in the way and hinder our plans. Because he's the dominant he will be over protective of both of them, so he needs to be taken care of before we take the two of then." The lead guy said treading his fingers together in front of his face. "He had his chance to make this plan work, he's no longer of any use to us."

"Yes my Lord!" Several lower class men chanted.

"He's the king if the lightning kingdom how do you expect us to kill him?!" A man asked timidly.

"That's not my problem, you figure it out, just kill him before we take Allen and his child!" All the men in the room bowed their heads in understanding. "As long as you get close to that child and Allen, you should have no problem." The head man said up the man to his right who had been asking questions. "Do not fail me!"

* * *

"Mommy, mommy, Takahiro and Road are here!" Yamira ran into the library, her pigtails flopping back and forth as she jumped up and down in front of her mothers chair.

"Oh really? Well lets go greet them!" Allen said placing the book he had been reading down on the table next to his favorite chair. Standing, the small raven girl ran out the library and Allen follows slowly.

"Hello young lord," turning slightly Allen smiled as Yamira ran down the stairs. Link followed close behind Yamira, watching her jump up and down at the bottom of the stairs as she waited fur Allen to make his way down stairs.

"I'm fine, how are you this morning young prince?" Link asked with a passive face as they began to walk down the stairs.

Allen scratched his head and laughed lightly. "I'm a little tired, and stressed. But other that that I'm well." Link smiled a small smile.

"That's good to hear, keep pushing through my lord."

"Hurry up, lets go!" Yamira piped as Allen and Link made it to the bottom of the stairs. She ran off towards the living room.

"That girl has to much energy..." Allen sighed and Link let out a short chuckle as they made their way to the overly large living room.

When they made it to the living room, the adults were sitting around on the couches while the children sat on the floor, giggling and playing with each other. Lavi and Tyki sat together on a small couch across from Road, who sat next to Lenalee. And next to Lenalee sat Komui. The children sat in the floor in front of the adults in front of the fire place on the large carpeted floor.

"Hi guys~" Allen purred waving as he entered the living room. Road ran over to Allen and hugged the white haired boy. "Hello Road." Allen greeted the smaller girl, and walked over to a chair in the middle if the two couches. Road went back to his seat next to Lenalee.

"Rayleen!" Yamira purred, running over to the brunette and wrapping her arms around the young submissive.

"Mira~" the brunette piped.

"Hi Mira," Takahiro said waving to the raven girl from his spot behind a small red head submissive.

"I'm glad the children all get along." Lenalee said smiling as she watched the children mingle.

"Takahiro and Taylor are pretty close..." Lavi said looking over to his child. A shorter long haired red head sat on Takahiro's cries crossed legs. The older blonde had his hands ontop of the two year old Taylor'sheas as he talked up the other children.

Taylor and Talon, Taylor with long straight back length red hair and Talon with long curly back length red hair. Taylor the submissive twin with jade green eyes, and Talon with amber colored eyes. Both boys at a glance looked identical except Taylor was a couple inches shorter than Talon.

Where as Takahiro , Roads child, is blonde. His short blonde hair was spiky and came down to the top of his shoulders. His left eye is golden amber like Roads, and his right is blue like his late fathers. Takahiro, the child of Road, the princess of the shadows kingdom and Yuichi Sakanari, the heir to the Sakanaru family. A child that she wasn't supposed to have, almost starting a controversy between the fire and shadow kingdom. After putting that aside the Earl finally came to adore the child Road loved. When Tajahiro met Taylor for the first time when he was three, the tiny red head was only a few months old. The two immediately took a liking to each other; and any time they were any were near each other, Taylor always ended as close up Takahiro as possible. Taylor immediately feeling the strength and dominance from Takahiro, he found comfort in him.

Talon on the other hand, being young and not knowing who he was or why there was a young dominant presence always around his submissive twin. It led to Talon always biting and or scratching Takahiro. Not understanding because he was to young, he saw Takahiro as a threat to his twin. Now being older it went from scratching and biting to punching, and name calling. Takahiro most the time ignored Talons attempts, and continued to stay close to Taylor. When ever Road visited the Fire kingdom or Lavi came to visit their father, Tyki. Taylor and Takahiro always ended up together.

Next to Talon sat Rayleen. Komui and Reever's baby girl. She has short brown almost blonde hair that sat on top of her shoulders, in a bob. Her eyes, also light brown and when she looks up in the light they shined even lighter brown. She sat leaned against Yamira. Since she was younger she had clung to Yamira, with her loving in the fire kingdom, Rayleeb quickly stuck to her. After she began talking, Rayleeb picked up the nickname Mira for Yamira. Allen and Komui picked up on their closeness the day Yamira chose her guardian in the garden. Ever since, the two mothers had watches as their daughters grew closer. Over a few years the two were basically inseparable.

Related to Rayleen is Yurina. With Komui and Lenalee being brother and sister this made the two girls cousins. Yurina's hair is long, down her back, blond with a braid on the side. Her eyes as purple as Lenalee's her mother. Yurina is a dominant water demon, her element coming from Lenalee and her dominant nature coming from Bak. She takes after her mother, personality wise. Calm and quiet, but happy at other times.

"So we need to talk..." Allen said leaning forward, putting his elbows on his knees and putting his face in his hands, before looking up at everyone. "Lavi brought it to my attention a few days ago, that the people over Yuichi Sakanari... Might be going to make a move soon." Road looked over at Allen then to her child, then back to Allen. "I remember... Back then when I took Roads place, he said he would take me back to his realm."

"But I thought he was native to the fire kingdom..." Lavi said from Tyki's lap.

"So did I, but obviously there's something going on with the Sakanari family, Lavi, look into it for me." Allen said with a sigh.

"Mommy!" Lavi looked down and both twins were bouncing in their heels in front of the couch Their parents were sitting on.

"What is it?" Lavi asked idling down at his two red haired angels.

Talon grabbed Taylor's hand at their sides, and together they placed the palms of their free hands together and a small tiny red flame jumped in their hands.

"Wow!" Tyki exclaimed, showing amazement to the twin two year olds. "That's cool!" Tyki pet then both on the head and they smiled wide.

Taylor's face scrunched up an the flame dissapeared. "Mommy, potty..." He whined. Talons face soon scrunched up too. Soon both boys were bouncing up and down whining.

"Alright, alright," Lavi said getting up from the warmth Tyki was providing. Grabbing their hands he leads them quickly away.

"Road, can I ask you to try and figure out what other realms hold fire elementals?" Allen looked over to Road and she nodded solemnly. "Thanks..."

"My lord, are you okay?" Lenalee asked sitting on the edge of the couch to touch her hand to Allen's forehead.

"Yes Lenalee, I'm fine, just a bit stressed is all..." He said giving her a smile.

"Daddy!" Yamira jumped of from her spot on the floor and ran over to the door way.

Looking over, Allen spotted his mate leaning on the door frame. Kanda picked up the small raven and placed her on his hip, kissing her on top of her head, making ht giggle. "What's this, a meeting of submissive's?"

"I'm here too..." Tyki drawled looking over to Kanda.

"I didn't see you there, you fit right in!" Kanda smirked and Tyki glared over at him.

"Haha, very funny Lord Yuu!" Tyki soon smirked at the twitch he saw on Kanda's face.

"Stop it you two!" Road said laughing slightly.

Walking in the room, he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Allen's lips. "No seriously, are you all really having a meeting?"

"Something like that... We're trying to figure out if we need to begin getting ready for an attack..." Allen said looking up at Kanda as his face hardened.

"Is this about the Yuichi thing?" Kanda asked seriously. Allen nodded his head and Kanda sighed. "It'll be alright Moyashi, whoever they are, they don't stand a chance! I'll fry them before they can even set foot in our realm!" Kanda growled. His frown set on his face. Allen smiled at this and reached for his child. Yamira fell into Allen's arms, and he rubbed his cheek against his daughters.

"I'm not worried..." Allen said, though Kanda could feel the waver in his mates aura. Petting Allen on the head he gave him another soft kiss to lips.

* * *

"Sir,"

"Report Crow."

"The red head knight has brought it to Allen's attention that we light be making a move soon..."

"No worries, we'll get what we need soon enough, Crow."

"Also, Yuu Kanda seems not to be worried about us, he has reassured Allen that no harm will come to him as well as he will not allow us in this realm."

"Hm, that is quite the nuisance..."

"Would you like me to take care of it my lord?"

"No, continue your watch, continue to get close to that child and Allen! Do not blow your cover Crow!"

"Yes my lord!"The dark holograph dissapeared and the man with dark hair crossed his fingers in front of his face.

"Allen walker will be ours soon enough, and when that time comes my Master and Lord will be reborn a new!" A cackling laugh broke the silence ending in a smug smirk.

**_!IMPORTANT MUST READ!_**

**Welcome back to all of you who came back from the first part! For those of you who are new, welcome! But I would like to tell you if you're confused about any of this, then I suggest you go back and read the original story. Yes this is a Mpreg story, as well as an elemental story! Anyways enough with the formalities~ How do you like the first official chapter of the sequel to Welcome to my Kingdom? Love it, Hate it, Need more? Tell me all about the mixed emotions you have! Oh an before I forget and you jump to conclusions even though I'm pretty sure you already have. TYKI AND ROAD ARE NOT RELATED! So before you review about Takahiro and Taylor, no their not cousins or anything, they are NOT related! But Lenalee and Komui are for sure. Just had to classify that! So who all do you think the spy is? Review and let me know. This time around Im going to try and reply to all of my reviews, so feel free to go ahead and click that review button! Oh and my updates will be weekly. If I'm late on an update, it won't but be a few days behind so don't panic~ I hope you guys enjoy this adventure back in the realms with me~ **

**P.S: All of the children are my characters~**


	2. Gone to long!

_Italics- flashbacks_

**_Bold- thoughts_**

**_A/n: Okay guys, here chapter two! Watch out there is some rated M material in this chapter, you have been advised! If you don't like boy on boy smexy action theN begone! Everyone else enjoy, this is an informative chapter Tao be sure to read carefully!_**

"How long will you be gone?" Allen asked pouting sadly as Kanda sat in the bed next to Allen.

"A couple of months, two at the most..." Kanda sighed pulling his hair tie from his hair and letting his long raven locks fall down his back.

"That's quite a while..." Allen said sadly as he pushed himself up from his laying positing and crawled over to Kanda who was still sitting at the edge of the bed. Draping his arms over his shoulders, Allen placed light kisses to Kanda's neck; teasing the older demon. "When are you leaving?"

"I set off I'm a few days." Kanda replied threading his fingers though Allen's soft white hair.

"I don't want you to go..." Allen whined placing his head on Kanda's shoulder, whimpering. Reaching around Kanda grasped Allen's waist and pulled him to sit down on Kanda's lap. Looking down at his submissive mate, Kanda's blue eyes bore into Allen's gray ones. "Yamira will miss you too, though its not the first time you've left to the lightning kingdom, but she was younger then and didn't quite understand." Kanda nodded his head and nuzzled Allen's neck, licking lightly at their mate mark making Allen shiver. "I'll miss you..."

"We'll I'll just have to take care of your needs now then, hn?" Kanda smirked standing up with Allen's legs around his waist and turning around to drop the smaller boy on the bed. Pulling Allen's shirt over his head, Kanda threw the soft material to the floor and hovered over the white haired. Taking in a slightly red faced Allen, sent blood straight down to Kanda's groin.

"Kanda..." Reaching up Allen tangled his fingers in Kanda's hair pulling the older demon down to push their mouths together. Turned on by the way Allen was trying to be dominant, Kanda opened his mouth allowing the younger demons tongue into his mouth. A whimper from Allen made him smirk as Allen moved his tongue against Kanda's. Taking advantage of the lack of dominance from his submissive mate, Kanda forced his tongue against Allen's; taking control. "Mmn," a delighted sound left Allen's throat, and Kanda pulled back to survey his handy work.

Allen's chest heaved as he panted for breath, through swollen plump red lips. Leaning down, Kanda trailed soft kisses down Allen's jawline, then trailed his tongue down the column of Allen's neck towards their mate mark before biting down on the tender flesh, that signified their mating. Reopening their mate mark, Kanda's magic flowed through their mate mark, making their bond stronger. Allen's mouth opened in a silent cry. His nails dug into Kanda's shoulders as he ground his hips up against Kanda's awakening member.

Licking their mate mark, the wound closed and their mating was made stronger. Trailing his mouth further down Allen's body, Kanda flicked his tongue over Allen's nipples drawing loud whimpers from Allen, bringing them to attention. Trailing lower he payed a good amount of attention to Allen's naval before nipping the sensitive skin below.

Finding the material of Allen's shorts offending, he pulled them quickly to Allen's ankles and threw them to the floor. Smirking at the Allen's length, he noticed how it was up against his belly, twitching slightly with want. "I'm flattered Moyashi!" Allen's face turned a brighter shade of red as he quickly went to cover his face with his arms.

"Mmn... It hurts..." Allen whined looking through his arms at his bigger mate.

"I'll make it better," Kanda said stroking Allen up and down, while rubbing the tip with his thumb. Smearing the pre come that was leaking from his member. Pumping at a slow pace, Kanda stuck his fingers in his mouth and switched hands with the one stroking Allen. Reaching over to their bed side table, Kanda squeezed lotion in his hand and rubbed a finger against Allen's entrance, enjoying the quiet mewls he was getting. Sticking his finger inside he stretched the white haired boy with one, then two, and finally three. Once he was completely stretched he pulled his fingers from Allen's entrance and pulling the white haired boy up to sit in his lap.

"Kanda..." Allen whimpered as he was placed over Kanda's member. Pushing himself down on Kanda's length, a long whine left Allen's throat.

Biting his lip, it took all Kanda's strength not to shove Allen's hips down. When Allen was all the way down, Kanda released a shaky sigh, then wrapping his arms around Allen's waist he pushed his lips against Allen's and moved his hips, thrusting deep into Allen. Striking that spot dead on.

Swallowing Allen's cry, Kanda's tongue moved against Allen's as their skin slapped together. "K-Kanda- ah ahh~" Allen cried out throwing his head back bouncing against Kanda. Loving the sound coming from his Moyashi, Kanda quickly laid Allen down and thrust his entire length inside Allen. Drawing a loud scream from the white haired boy. "S-so close..." Allen moaned clawing at Kanda's back.

"T-together Moyashi!" Kanda managed to grit out as his thrusts quickened, and he moved his hand to pump Allen in time with his thrusts.

Arching his back Allen came against his chest and belly, getting some of it on Kanda's hand, and within a few more short thrusts Kanda came; coating Allen's insides thoroughly. Pulling out he fell next to Allen, wrapping his arms around his slim waist, Kanda pulled Allen close.

"I... I don't want... I don't want you to go..." Allen panted, fists clenched against Kanda's chest.

"I don't want to go either Moyashi, but I have to. I'll be back sooner than you know it!" Kanda ran his hand through Allen's sweat drenched hair and nuzzled his nose in it. "It won't be too long."

Allen waited till he heard the soft snoring from his mate. "But you'll be gone too long!" Allen whimpered curling tightly into Kanda's chest. Letting his mates aura engulf him completely.

Allen watched as Kanda rode away, it was about mid-day and the sun was at its highest point in the sky. About noon, when Kanda, Bak, and Marie set off for their home kingdom. Allen looked down at his whimpering and sniffling daughter. "B-bye Daddy!" She screamed, rubbing her free arm against her face getting snot on her sleeve. Yamira wasn't usually one to cry, even as a baby she was normally quiet. But seeing her father leave wasn't something the child knew how to handle at this age. Allen reached down to pick her up and place her on his hip.

"It's okay, baby, Daddy'll be back sooner than you know it." He said, trying to reassure his child. She sobbed into Allen's shoulder. Watching the gates to the castle close he looked down at his baby and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Come on sweety, your sleepy." Allen said walking back into the castle.

Taking Yamira up to her room, he placed the now asleep child in her bed. Pulling her hair ties out, he let her hair fall on the side of her head. Pushing her bangs out of her face, he smiled, rubbing his thumb against her cheek.

**'He'll be back soon ...' **A voice purred in his head. Allen knew that voice. 'No need to be sad.'

"You're... Neah, right..." Allen turned away from his child, leaving the room he headed go his study.

**"Indeed, my dear boy! I'm glad you remember me!"**

"Well, it would be hard to forget the man that helped me kill Yuichi," 'Neah', chuckled inside Allen's head. "Where did you go?" Allen asked slightly confused.

**"No where, I've been here the entire time, watching over you. I told you before Allen, I am apart of you."** 'Neah' said gently. Sitting down in his favorite chair Allen looked out the window. **"You are confused?"**

"Very! Why are you in my head, who are you really, and what do you really want with me?"

**"There is so much to tell you, though most of what you need to know, needs to be remember on your own..." 'Neah**' trailed off. Allen continued to look out the window in the direction he knew his mate was traveling.

"Need to remember huh...?"

* * *

_"What's this?"_

_"This is Allen, say hello Allen!" The man with the long curly brown hair, said looking down at a small child with wild brown hair. _

_The child looked up from the man with curly brown hair, to the man in front with short brown hair. "Who are you?" The child asked rudely. _

_The short haired man was taken aback. This tiny child, no older than four or five was talking to him like an adult. "Mana where did you find this child?" The man with short hair was astonished this child was so rude._

_"He's a wind elemental!" Mana said patting The small child on the head. _

_The man with short hairs mouth fell open. Wind elementals were very very rare , only two or three wind elemental were able to live in one realm and not bring about calamity. Wind elementals, demons that are able to learn other elements. Because the wind is such a free element it is compatible with others. Very rare creatures, also said to carry the hold powers, no other demon has._

_"He was an orphan, so I adopted him," Mana smiled. "I'll take care of him and raise him. Neah, just as my own child."_

_"You do that Mana, but don't expect me to help you with this brat..." Neah said looking down at the child. The child bared his teeth at Neah and stuck his tongue out. Neah just stuck his tongue out right back._

* * *

"Finally..." Kanda sighed dismounting from his horse.

"Would you like to go greet the king and your father?" Marie heard the small whisper of his mate as the tiny pitter patter of feet got louder near the three man quarry.

"Welcome back Lord Yuu," Marie smiled as Kanda looked down at the two twin girls shorter than his knees. Both girls had back length curly brown hair and identical brown eyes. They both looked up at Kanda with blank, almost bored expressions.

"Thank you, Kanna," he looked at the twin to the left, then to the twin on the right. "Lanna."

Kanna and Lanna the twin daughters of Marie and Miranda. Kanna only being two minutes older than than Lanna, also only controls the light element while Lanna controls water and light. The only difference in the twins were Lanna being able to control water and the slight difference in the personalities. Lanna tended to smile more, and get used to strangers quicker than her more shy twin. But both twins still stick very, very close to each other.

The twins nodded their heads tightly and ran back to their mother who was standing at the door to the castle a smile on her lips, she waved at the group.

"How old are they now Marie?" Kanda asked grabbing his pack from the attachment on his saddle.

"They're two." He said with a quiet smile.

"Hm,"

"Welcome back my lord, Master Tiedoll would like to see you in his office once you have settle in." Miranda said with a slight bow.

"Thank you Miranda," Kanda said with a head nod as he walked in side the castle. Maids greeted him on his return. Some asking about Allen and Yamira. Others bowing their head on respect to the king.

"Mreow~" as he climbed the steps to the upstairs portion of the castle he found his guardian lounging lazily on the stairs.

"Hello Sariah," he reached down to run his pets belly. A warm purr filled his ears as he was welcomed home by his guardian. "I'm home," continuing to his room, he left his stuff on his bed and turned to leave before he caught the sense o another aura. Not being familiar he whirled around, his hand instantly on the holy of his katana. "Who are you?" He growled.

"My friend Yuu, it's been to long!" A deep growl left Kanda's throat as he looked at the man in front of him.

"You dont have the fucking right to call me by my name! What are you doing here, Alma?"

"What'd you mean Yuu? I'm here to see my best friend!" There was a wide smile on his face.

"Cut the bullshit, Alma! You know were no longer friends after what happened back then! Did he send you?" Kanda hisses drawing mugen and getting in his fighting stance.

Alma's black hair fell in his face as a cackling laugh left him. "He sent me with a message: "Be aware of the demons around you, you'll never know who's who, and why they're there." Be aware Yuu-" Kanda lunged at Alma and swung mugen at him on to meet an empty space. Instead he was met with a cackle. "I'd keep a close eye on your cute little mate and child of yours, Yuu!" Spinning around, Alma's aura began to fade, before it was completely gone.

"Fuck!" Kanda's fist collided with the wall that plastered his wall. "Bak, Marie!" Kanda roared. The two men were at the entrance to his room the moment Bak's name was yelled. "We're going back!" Sheathing mugen he stormed past them.

Looking at each other, Bak looked out the window as lightning cracked loudly above the castle. "Wait, what is it my lord?" Marie asked a they followed Kanda to the northern wing of the castle. Kanda was silent as he made his way to Tiedolls study.

"Old man!" He hissed throwing the door open, nearly startling the man inside.

"Oh, what is it Yuu?"

"I am returning to the fire Kingdom!"

"Why might that be my son?"

"Allen and Yamira might be in danger," he growled, his hands shaking with rage as the thought of someone trying to touch his child and mate came to mind.

"Slow down my son, tell me what has happened."

"Alma just payed me a visit, I was told to be aware of who is around Yamira and Allen!"

"And what do you think that means? Don't you think if something were to have happened to Allen or Yamira, you would have caught his distress?" Tiedoll pressed trying to calm Kanda in from his rage. He understood all to well though, a dominant's submissive and child were not one to be trifled with. "You have traveled for days, you must rest. In the morning we will send a messager hawk out to warn young Allen and Marian, do you not think Allen is incapable of handling things on his own?"

Kanda looked down at the ground before plopping himself down in the chair in front of Tiedoll's desk. Running his hand through his bang he let out a breath. "I guess your right, But Marie, I want Fou sent to be Yamira's personal maid as well as her extra protection. There's nothing wrong with her knight, but atleast I'll know Fou is from my kingdom and I can trust her more than her knight." He said, Marie bowed and left to relay the message. "I'll trust Allen to be able to handle things there." Kanda said looking up at the used to be king.

"Good because we need you here for the time being." Tiedoll said with a sigh.

"I understand," Kanda said with a slight bow. "But I would like to rest for tonight." Leaving Tiedoll's office, Kanda turned to Bak who was walking a pace behind him. "Have the patrols increased, even though that snake, is a shadow demon I don't want anymore unexpected visits like the one from Alma just now!"

"Yes my lord!" Bak dissapeared to do as he was told.

Finding himself back at his room, Kanda, went to his window and looke out to the east; where he knew the fire kingdom was. "Good night Moyashi!"

* * *

_"Can you bring him here?"_

_"Yes!"_

_"We sadly couldn't change your element, so you must do this as a replacement! Being him to us, even though he is young and not yet stopped aging we can still use the child. Being him to me an you will be awarded!"_

_"Yes!" The teen was waved off and he left with a bow. His raven hair falling down the side of his face before he exited the room._

_"So you have a mission how exciting!" Another teen with short black hair piped running after the fast walking raven. The raven just kept walking offering a hn, as agreement to the black haired boy. _

_"You'll do good, you know why? Because your my best friend and I know you'll bring back the wind user with ease! That's why you were chosen! Even if they could change your element your still the best fighter, and the strongest lightning elemental!" The black haired teen rambled._

_"I get it Alma!" The raven, sighed, annoyed with how much his friend was talking._

_"Hehe, you'll be fine, when do you transfer Yuu?"_

_"Tomorrow, so shut up and let me sleep!" The raven said shutting his door in the black haired boys face. The black haired teen just stood outside the door laughing lightly._

_"Alright Yuu, sleep well I'll be there to see you off in the morning!" The raven didn't answer, simply laid on the bed with his arms behind his head. Thinking of how easy it was going to be to capture this prince and bring him back to this realm._

_"Piece of cake, this wind users probably some weak kid anyways!" The raven smirked. "I'll get the kid, bring him back after I do what needs to be done an I can return to my own land!" The raven pictured the time when he remember the large castle, the forest that surrounded it. And all the times the villagers had told him never to go into it due to the serpents that swelled within it, am how they lord to eat young boys. He missed his land. But soon he would be able to return once he worked his way into the Kings personal family. "To easy!"_

**A/n: so how was it guys? Figure anything out? Put any peices together? Confused at all? I'm hoping for atleast one of the from all of you~ sod go ahead and review, tell me how you like the little sex scene at the beginning~ Look foreward to the next chapter: Plans, with twist and turns!**


	3. Back and forth, and again!

_Italics-flashback_

**Bold- Neah's thoughts in Allen's head!**

**A/n: Enjoy~**

_"See, like this Allen," Mana said drawing in the snow._

_"Ooh, I get it! So like this?" Allen said looking away from Allen to the snow covered ground. Taking the small stick from Mana he drew more symbols in the snow like the other ones completing the circle of symbols. _

_"Exactly Allen, very good! And it sounds just like this..." Mana began to hum aloud and Allen closed his eyes as he listened to Mana hum the symbols they had apparently just wrote out on the blanket of white snow._

_"It's so pretty, Mana!" Allen exclaimed looking up at him with large sparkling eyes. _

_"Now, this is between us Allen. Only you and I know this," Mana wrapped his arms around Allen, and let his aura engulf the small child. _

_"Oh my, look at those two..."_

_"That child, can you see his aura, it's clear..."_

_"You don't think he's a..."_

_"What a selfish man! Keeping that wind user to himself!"_

_A yellow canary sat at the top of a tall tree above the boy and his guardian looking down as the two got up, and left the spot of now slightly melted and drawn in snow. The boy held tightly to his guardians hand as the walked away. Completely oblivious to the gossip about them. _

* * *

_"Neah please!"_

_"Why Mana, you don't even know that child!" Yelled a enraged man. _

_"Neah, I'm not long for this realm, or any other realm for that matter! There are people after me, and with my dying breath I will protect this child! He is important, he's just like me, but they do not know it yet! Please Neah, promise me, when I'm gone, you won't let anything happen to him!"_

_"Mana..." The man named Neah put his hand in the shoulder of the long haired man._

_Mana looked over to the sleeping child, the aura surrounding the child was clear almost so clear it had a light blue tinge to it. Mana knew that he and the boy were connected. How he had no idea, but the moment he had seen the tiny child struggling for life a few years ago. He knew what he had to do. The child had to be protected, the boy had a job to do later in life. Mana had no clue what the job was, but some way or another he was going to protect and help alot of people._

_Neah watched as the look in his brothers eyes grew farther and farther. Looking over to the boy sleeping soundly, with no clue of the dangers of the world. Sighing, he drew Mana from his musing._

_"I guess I won't have a problem with watching the brat... But that doesn't give you the right to just go die!"_

_A wide smile made itself known on Mana's face and he hugged his brother. "Thank you Neah! Thank you!"_

* * *

Allen grunted as he sat up in his bed. As soon as he was sitting up right his stomach gave a flip and he was out of bed running to the bathroom within seconds. Spilling last nights meal into the toiletry, he sat on his knees drenched in a cold sweat. Threading his fingers through his hair he moved the thin white strands away from his face and sat panting.

**"Disgusting... Are you okay?"** Neah asked.

"I'm fine, it must have been something I ate last night..." He said getting rid of the disgusting mess he had made in the toiletry. Standing up, he had to catch himself on the sink, why was the room spinning. Gripping the marble tightly, he looked up into the mirror. His hair hung around his face clumped slightly at the ends, their were dark bags under the white haired boys gray eyes, and his skin looked pale.

**"You need to go see that doctor!"** Neah encouraged. Helpless to help the white haired submissive.

"I just caught something, I'll ask Lenalee for some tea, an I'll be better by lunch." Pushing himself away from the mirror and sink, he called for the green haired maid.

"Yes my lord?" She had appeared at the door within moments of her name being called. Immediately seeing the waver in her lords aura, worry gripped her. "Are you okay my lord?"

"I'm fine, can you make me some tea, and wake Yamira."

"She's already awake my lord, her Yurina and Rayleen have been in the courtyard all morning."

"Who is watching her?"

"Link, Fou is there as well."

"Alright," Allen sighed sitting on the edge of the bed. The letter he had received from Kanda a month ago had worried him. He was told to watch Yamira closely, and not to let anyone who she was not normally around, around her. And if he was to visit the town then she was to stick close. Kanda had also sent a maid to then from the lightning kingdom. A girl skilled in fighting as well as taking care of the needs of royalty. He had not told Allen why he was adding the protection, but he wouldn't doubt his mates judgement nor would he question it. He trusted his mate.

"I'll bring your tea right away," Lenalee said bowing slightly and leaving the room. "Lavi!"

"What is it Lenalee?" Lavi appeared in front of her.

"Allen doesn't look good at all, I'd noticed over the past couple weeks he's been getting progressively weaker. His aura is dim." She said, worry lacing her voice.

"It might be that he just really misses Kanda, he has been away for about a month. He's probably really lonely, and on top of that stressed from all the prepping for an attack." Lavi offered.

"I dunno, he was really pale... I'll ask my brother about it after I bring him some tea."

"Mommy!" A loud screech broke the moment between the too close friends. Looking down the long hallway, Taylor and Talon were toddling down the hall way after their mother.

"Looks like you found me, who let you out of your room?" Lavi asked, laughing.

"I use shawows!" Talon said standing next to his brother, in front of their mother.

"You used your shadows to open the door?" Talon nodded his head. Lavi smiled.

"I need to go get Allen's tea..." Lenalee sighed and left to the kitchen.

"Come on boys, lets go see if we can find the other children." Lavi grabbed their hands and he walked them through the castle to the courtyard.

* * *

"Momma?" Yamira looked up at Allen, Yamira could tell that her mother was not normally himself. He was acting strange.

"What is it baby?"

"When is daddy coming back?"

"He won't be back for another month..." Allen sighed gripping her hand tighter.

"Oh," she said "Mommy, are you okay?"

"Yes baby I'm fine," Allen said.

**"No your not!**" Neah said causing Allen to sigh.

"I'm fine," he said. To both Neah and Yamira trying to reassure them that he was fine. "Would you like me to take you to town?" Allen looked down at his child and her eyes lit up.

"Can we get dango?" She asked excitedly.

"Sure," Allen said his mood lifting.

* * *

-3 weeks later-

"Allen you have to see Komui!" Lenalee yelled through the door of Allen's room.

"There's nothing wrong with me! I'm fine!" He yelled back.

"Everyone's worried about you Allen, you need to let him look at you!" Lavi said from behind the door next to Lenalee.

"There's nothing wrong with me!" Allen said stomping to the door finally tired of them yelling at him through his door, making a scene. Throwing the door open he glared at his two charges. "I'm fine, I promise you guys. I know you're worried about me, but really, there's nothing wrong with me." He said with a sigh. Trying to reassure his charges that he was indeed fine.

Though, no matter how many times he tried to tell himself he was fine, he knew he wasn't. His winds were getting weaker and weaker every week. His was lethargic. He wanted to continue to tell himself he was okay when he wasn't. He was trying to keep a positive out look, for his daughter and for his kingdom. He could afford to get sick! Especially not while Kanda was away.

**"You're not fine, and I know you know your not..." **Neah said also trying to convince the stubborn and heard headed submissive wind user.

"Guys seriously, I promise! I'll be just fine in a few days when Kanda gets back! No need to worry him and no need to worry Kanda!" He said. There was no way he was going to tell his overprotective mate how he had been feeling since he had left.

Lenalee and Lavi sighed. There was no getting through to their lord that he needed to be looked at. "Atleast let me bring you some herbs to help-"

"No thank you Lenalee, that would require you to bother Komui with this and I'm perfectly fine." Allen pushed. "You may go now!" He dismissed them, and they left without another word.

**"You know what's wrong with you," **Neah pushed.

Allen indeed knew what was wrong with him. He knew this feeling, he had not been sick like this the first time. But he knew this feeling all to well, though he knew he should be happy. His symptoms were making him very reluctant to be excited. He wanted to, but there was no telling if he was right or not.

**A/n: I know this chapter is short, and I apologize! Soooooooo how'd you like that chapter? I wanna know what you thought about Allen's past coming into pieces your able to put together... For those of you have continued from the first one... I would like you to go ahead and start trying to our things together! Lemme know what you think is going on or went on. No there won't be past flashbacks in every chapter only the ones that need clarification. So go ahead and lemme know what you think! Don't forget to drop me and email all it takes is two minutes I promise~ look forward to the next chapter: Help, I don't need any!**


	4. Help, I don't need any!

Help, I don't need any!

**'Its hurting you!'** Neah said and Allen growled inwardly at the voice in his head.

"I'm fine! Stay out of it!"

**"I feel what you feel, and I'm telling you to stop ignoring the fact that the baby's eating away at OUR supply of magic!"** Neah growled right back, wanting so badly to slap Allen.

"I'm fine!"

**"You're not and if you won't come to face it, I'll tell that mate of yours for you! You won't even tell him you're pregnant!"**

"Kanda has his own things to deal with in the lightning kingdom! No need to worry him with something of no importance..." Allen's voice quieted as he spoke. He was feeling guilty about not telling his mate he was hurting let alone pregnant in the first place.

He was only about two months along so he wasn't showing very much, but he knew what it felt like to be pregnant. He knew when he had a life inside him or not.

**"Allen he's your mate you need to tell him, he needs to know..." **Neah pleaded with Allen.

Lately Allen had been feeling very fatigued. When he was carrying Yamira, he wasn't nearly as tired as he was now. All he wanted to do was lay in his room. When he kept trying to deny the fact that his wind magic wasn't as strong as it should have been, Neah finally stressed to him that the baby was taking his magic supply; something that keeps every demon alive.

**"You'll die at this rate!" **Neah practically screamed in Allen's head. Allen placed his hands on his ears, slammed his eyes shut and shook his head furiously.

"That's not going to happen!" Allen yelled back, aloud. "Now shut up, Kanda will be coming back in the morning and I need to rest!" Allen stood from his spot in front of the fire, to his bed. Neah was quiet as Allen lay down and finally let his exhaustion catch up to him.

* * *

Kanda rode silently into the castle gates. The sun was barely peaking over the horizon, casting a pinkish glow over the still nearly purple sky. With Marie and Bak behind him, the came to the stables where Lenalee met them with a large smile.

"Welcome back Lord Kanda!" She took the reigns of Kanda's steed as he got off.

"I'm guessing he's still asleep huh?" Kanda asked taking his bag from its perch on the side of his horse.

"He is, but of course your welcome to go up and join him, rest easy my lord." She said with a slight bow, before she lead Marie and Bak to the stables to board their horses. She wasn't going to worry Kanda, she would let him find out for himself how stubbornly sick his mate was.

Kanda quickly made his way through the fire kingdom castle, eager to see his mate. When he finally made it up the flights of stairs, he quietly made his way to where he knew Allen's room was. Opening the door quietly, Kanda was shocked to find Allen standing at the window looking out of it. "Moyashi?" Kanda said quietly. Kanda couldn't help the slight feeling of dread that was welling inside him.

**"Hello young Lightning King," **Allen turned around, his skin dark in pigment and his eyes golden yellow.

"I know who you are... You're the one that was there the night Allen killed Yuichi..." Kanda said.

**"Very right young prince, my name is Neah, and I am now a spirit that lives within Allen's spirit." '**Neah' said looking at Kanda through Allen's now golden eyes.

"What... Why?" Kanda was utterly confused.

**"I cannot explain why to you right now,"** 'Neah's' eyes narrowed. "**But what I can explain to you, is that your mate his hurting!"**

"Hurting how?" Kanda growled.

**"He's pregnant, if only about two months or so, he's still pregnant; early stages or not. The child inside him is eating away at his restore of magic, and in time it will kill him!"** Kanda's heart sank. The child he and Allen had created, was now destroying his precious mate.

"Why didn't he tell me?"

**"He didn't want to worry you, no matter how many times I told him to send a messenger bird to you, he refused to bother you while you were away on business. He's a stubborn one, you need to decide what your going to do, and soon!" '**Neah' growled stressing how serious the situation was. **"But for now, I will return your mate, young King. Be hasty!"** We're the last words 'Neah' spoke before Allen's skin went back to alabaster, and his golden eyes turned gray as they shut. Allen dropped to the ground, Kanda was there to catch him.

"Moyashi..." Kanda looked down at the bags under Allen's eyes. Picking him up, Kanda laid his Moyashi in the bed, pulling the duvet up to his chin and tucking him in. "Why didn't you tell me...?" Kanda whispered to a sleeping Allen. He was torn between being upset that his mate was hurting and pissed that Allen had decided to keep this information from him. He kneeled down by the side of the bed, his hand caressing Allen's cheek, the white haired boy unconsciously leaned into the touch, letting Kanda's aura engulf him. Pressing a kiss to Allen's forehead, Kanda stood. "Bak, Lenalee." He said going to stand at the desk near the window where Allen, 'Neah' had been standing when he arrived.

"Yes my lord?" Lenalee was first to make it to the room, Bak standing behind her as she pushed the door open slightly.

"Bak, I need you to fetch Komui, apologize to him for waking him up at such early hours of the morning, but it is urgent, I must talk to him as soon as possible." Kanda said looking at the slowly rising sun. Bak bowed slightly and quickly ran from the room.

"What's wrong my lord?" Lenalee questioned, worry showing on her face.

"How was Allen while I was gone?" He asked, his voice colder than he had meant it to be.

"Fatigued. He tried not to show it, but it was obvious. I tried time and again to bring him medicine, but each time he refused it with a tired smile, telling me he was fine, just stressed... Why?"

"Don't ask me how, but right now, I'm going to tell you that Allen is pregnant again." A large smile broke out on Lenalee's face but when she saw that her princes mate was not over joyed, it dropped.

"That's good news, correct?" Kanda shook his head, placing his hand on the window and sighed.

"What is the meaning of calling me here so early in the morning?" Komui strode on the room, still dressed in his night clothes. Rayleen clutching his pants leg, her blanket in her hand as she walked with her thumb in her mouth.

"I need you to check over Allen," Kanda said turning to look at Komui. "Have you too noticed his change in habit?" Kanda asked, a low growl in his throat.

"Lately, he has been quiet fatigued, but I thought it was stress, I apologize for not paying enough attention to him." Komui dipped his head then looked up at Kanda was was trying to calm himself.

"Just check over him," Kanda said turning to look at Allen who was panting lightly in his sleep.

Lenalee went and picked up her niece as her brother went over to Allen. Rayleen buried her face in to Lenalees shoulder, nuzzling her aunt. Hands swollen with water he pulled Allen's shirt over his head and began to examine the young prince. His hands paused when he moved them over Allen's belly.

"H-he's pregnant!" Komui stammered. "I don't know how I could have missed the change in his aura... Wait..." Komui's hands traveled lower to the bottom of his abdomen. "His supply of magic is low... Could this be the baby's doing? Why didn't he tell me!" Komui growled hands scanning over the rest of Allen's body just in case.

"So it wasn't a lie..." Kanda let out a slightly shaky breath. "You said his supply of magic is low? How can we fix it?"

"For one, he needs to be put on herbal medicine for the pregnancy... But the reason his supply of magic might be low, might be because the child is stronger than him. Once we put him on other herbs that we can work in to his meal, they will help suppress the child's magic until its born." Komui explained with a sigh. "Once he starts these herbs, he must take them every meal, throughout the entire pregnancy! At most he can go a week without these herbs without his life going back to being in danger. Though there should be no reason he would be off the herbs, but there is your warning. I will leave now to go gather the herbs. Also a good way to sir press the child's aura, is to be around him as much as possible. It's highly doubtful that the child is stronger than you Lord Kanda. So try to always be around him, your aura will keep the child stable as well as Allen and it won't need to feed off of Allen's magic." Komui said before he stood from the bed side. Taking his sleeping child from Lenalee, he left the room with a slight bow.

"So it's my fault..." Kanda said to himself looking down at Allen's belly. Allen's belly was no longer taught with firmness. But now, a barely noticeable pudge had worked itself on to the white haired boys belly.

"It's not your fault! That's why Allen didn't want to worry you, he probably knew you would blame yourself..." Lenalee said lookingk over to her young prince.

"If only I had stayed, things wouldn't have gotten this out of hand!" Sitting on the bed next to Allen he rubbed Allen's cheek. Allen's stopped panting and leaned into Kanda's touch.

"I'll be going now, call again if you need me." Lenalee said with a bow then left.

Kanda simply nodded as she left and continued to stroke Allen's face. "I love you Moyashi!"

* * *

"How'd you find out?" Allen asked looking down at the floor.

"I had Komui check you when I got back this morning, and also, Neah told me." Allen's head snapped up at that as he stared at his mate.

"You know about Neah?"

"I know that he resides inside you, that's about it... But that's completely beyond the point! Why didn't you tell me! I know you knew!" Kanda growled looking down at Allen. The smaller boy flinched looking down again, this time at his still almost none existent belly.

"I didn't want to worry you..." Allen whined.

"How would that be worrying me? You're pregnant! That is my concern, you're my mate its my job to take care of you and I can't do that if you don't tell me when your hurting!" Kanda yelled at Allen. His control of his temper snapping as he realized how much danger his mate could have been in. Grabbing onto his shoulders, Kanda forced Allen to look up t him. "You need to take care of yourself! I don't care if my entire kingdom is ablaze and being attacked! You and Yamira come first!"

Allen whimpered as he realized the harm he had done. Not only had he harmed himself. He had betrayed Kanda and hurt his mate! Kanda was worried about him, and he had refused to even try to tell his mate what was going on. It was their child, whether it be hurting him or not, it was still his and Kanda's child. "I'm sorry..." He whimpered, burying his face into Kanda's chest.

Sighing Kanda wrapped his arms around Allen and pulled him close. "We'll get through this together Moyashi, I won't let anything happen to you! I swear it!" Kanda vowed hugging Allen tightly.

Outside their closed door, a figure stood. "Another child, Master will be pleased!"

"Link, what are you doing?" Yamira asked looking up at the man outside her parents door.

"Nothing, my lady. I was going to wish your parents good morning!" He said feigning a smile to the tiny six year old.

"Oh, lets tell them together!" She said grabbing Links hand and knocking on the door with her tiny fists. "Mommy!"

"Come in," She heard her fathers voice and her smile widened. Running into the room she through herself in to Kanda's arms nuzzling her father. "Daddy!" She squealed as he picked her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hi there baby girl!" He said a small smile on his lips as he placed his daughter back on the ground.

"When'd you get back?"

"Earlier this morning," he said looking over to Allen who had sat himself on the bed. Allen looked up at him and nodded for smiling.

"Come 'er Yamira," Allen said holding out his arms so the child could come to him. "Can you keep a secret baby?" He asked holding her as she came into his arms. She nodded her head, smiling as she saw the smile and felt the warmth in her mothers aura. "Mommy's having another baby!" He said taking her hand and placing it on his stomach.

She looked at him confused the looked over to her father. "A baby?"

"You're gonna have a baby brother or sister," Kanda said smiling down at his child. Yamira's confused look turned into a wide bright smile and she was jumping around.

"Link, Link! I'm gonna have a little brother or sister!" She squealed running over to him and jumping up and down in front of him. Link smiled at her and nodded his head.

"I see," he turned from the bouncing child to Kanda and Allen. "Congrats young masters!" He said with an overly wide smile on his face.

"Thank you Link, but would you mind keeping it to yourself, at the moment only Lenalee and Komui know, so keep it to yourself please!" Allen said with a smile and a finger against his lip.

"Very we'll young master!" Link said with a smirk.

**A/n: Welp, so many thing have happened, so I won't piss you off any further with my ranting~ So review please, leave me your opinion! Look forward to the next chapter: Ice is dangerous!**


	5. Ice is dangerous!

"The 14th is starting to wake up," A dark smirk set itself on the mans face. "Things are moving progressively well, I need you to keep a watch on Allen, continue to befriend that child, and start training with her. She should begin her magic training soon, keep a close eye on her and harvest her magic. We need it to fulfill Masters wishes!" The dark figure in the hologram said.

"Yes my lord!"

"Be vigilant Crow!" With his parting words the hologram fell and the blonde was left to sigh to himself.

"The 14th..." Straightening up, Link fixed his clothes and opened the door to his room. Looking down, he was met with a pair of jade and brown eyes. "Hello Taylor," he nodded his head at the red head with green eyes. "Talon." Then nodded to the red head with brown eyes.

"Who you's talkin' to?" Talon asked. He and Taylor were holding hands. Both equally looking up at the blonde curiously.

"No one, what are you doing here?" He asked narrowing his eyes as he looked down at the two children.

"Mommy says, he not know where you's was," Taylor said.

"So we's come and get you's." Talon finished his twins sentence.

"We'll thank you, I'll be going now then." Link said walking past the two small red heads. "Do you two know where young Lady Yamira is?" He asked turning back to look at the two children.

"The garden," Talon said and when Link turned around then turned back and the two children were gone.

"So those two gained their father ability huh," Link sighed turning back around, and walking towards the staircase.

Making his way to the garden, Link noticed that Yamira was standing in front of Allen. Panting. "Hello, young lord, Mistress." Link called out, with a hand wave. Allen turned to Link a smile on his face.

"Good morning Link," Allen greeted the knight, then turned back to his daughter.

"Morning Link," Turning, Link noticed Komui and Rayleen sitting in a shady spot against the garden walls. Rayleen sat happily in the doctors lap, playing with a flower that lay innocently on front of the toddler.

"Good morning!" Rayleen chirped. Link dipped his head respectfully to the small child.

"Is it okay for him to be moving around so much?" Link asked looking over to Allen. Allen was instructing Yamira in her movements. Her hands and arms were moving in a fluid motion, she was distorting the winds around her. Despite her being so young, and her training only starting about two weeks ago. She was truly her parents child. By a young age, she could properly control the winds around her.

"He's alright, he hasn't been out very long and it's not as if their sparing. He should be fine only instructing her." Komui said as Link leaned against the wall next to the doctor and his child. Looking over, Link watched with a hidden smirk. She was coming along nicely.

"Momma, why isn't it working?" Yamira whined, her hands dropped to her side and the swirl of wind around her grew into a gentle breeze before settling into the natural wind around them.

"Your not letting your mind feel the wind around you, when your trying to master wind, you have to let yourself be as free as the element your controlling. Instead of working on concentrated magic, lets see work and see how you handle natural elements." Allen said with a smile. Pulling up his child the wind began to pick up around them. Allen waved his hand towards the sky, the clouds darkened in the sky and the winds around them soon became more violent. Soon enough the winds were blowing wildly, moving the leaves and branches in the trees, disturbing the small animals that lived in the garden. "Calm this storm," he said letting the wind whip his short white hair.

Yamira looked around her, mouth agap. "I thought we were done!" She whined. Lightning cracked above them and Allen looked down at Yamira. She shook her head wildly. "Wasn't me!" She protested.

"It was me," Lightning cracked again as Kabda pushed himself off of the garden walls, and made his way towards his mate and child. Wrapping his arms around Allen's waist, his hands rested on Allen's belly and he kissed Allen's neck. "How are you feeling?" Lightning cracked again.

"Better, I feel good actually," the white haired boy said leaning into Kanda's chest.

"Um, I don't know if either of you powerful demons notice but you've just started a huge storm!" Komui said from the doorway to the castle from the garden, holding his child behind him; Link beside him taking cover from the raging winds.

Kanda and Allen looked at each other, hardly phased by the storm from behind so close to each other for so many years. "Yamira, dissipate this storm and you'll be done for the rest of the day." Kanda said looking down at his baby girl. She again stood in front of her parents, mouth agap in shock.

"You want me to what?" She looked up from the sky then to her father. Kanda simply nodded his head. "Fine!" She said determination dripping from her voice. Raising her arms towards the sky's, she took a deep breath.

The lightning was first to go, making Kanda's chest swell with pride. The the winds slowly started to calm from their raging to strong winds, then the small gusts then finally a gentle breeze that ruffled their hair. When the storm was over, Yamira plopped down on get back, mouth open in a pant. "I'm, done now... Right?" She asked looking up to her now, upside down parents.

"Yes baby your done," Allen said pulling away from Kanda, and bending down to ruffle his daughters messy bangs. "Are you hungry?" He asked.

"Yes!" She all but yelled. Allen couldn't help but laugh. His daughter may look just like her father, but she had gained her mother wind abilities, which in turn made her gain Allen's ability to eat large masses of food after using her magic.

"I'll go tell them to begin lunch, will you stay out here?" Allen asked standing and reaching for Kanda's hand.

"Mhm," she said, eyes closed as she let the winds ruffle her hair and face.

"I'll right, I'll send Fou, when the food is ready." Yamira did not answer just simply continued to feel the wind against her face.

Allen and Kanda walked away from their child, leaving her to feel her natural element. "She just like you, you know!" Kanda said to Allen, as they walked in to the castle.

"We'll, she was born a wind user," Allen said with a smile.

"Oh, Allen, I would like to do another check on you after you talk to the kitchen." Komui said walking beside the couple, Rayleen on his hip.

Allen sighed, but gave Komui a smile other wise. "Alright."

"Link, I want you to continue to watch her, I'm not particularly worried about someone getting in the castle during the day, but still remain at her side." Kanda said as they walked past the knight with his head bowed.

"Yes my lord!" Link said, his smirk invisible as he bowed his head to the King and the Prince.

Kanda led Allen to the kitchen while Komui took Rayleen to her room for her nap.

"Mistress," Link said standing over Yamira.

Yamira opened her gray eyes and looked up at her Knight. "Link, what kind of magic do you use?" She asked sitting up.

"Ice," he said simply before an idea came to his head. "Would you like to soar a little?" He asked holding his hand out to her.

Taking it, he helped her up but threw her, causing her to turn herself over and land on her feet. With an almost feral grin on her face she snapped her fingers towards Link and lightning cracked from the sky, landing next to the blonde Knight. Dodging to the side? Link slammed his hand against the ground cause ice to form an crash towards the young wind user. Snapping her fingers again lightning broke though the solid block of ice coming towards her. Waving her hands towards her Knight, a gust of wind knocked the blonde off his feet causing the young princess to laugh to herself.

"Come on Link," Yamira laughed walking over to him an extending her hand.

"No need to help me up mistress," Link said brushing her off and pushing himself off the ground.

"Yamira, time to eat!" Looking over Yamira smiled wide as Lavi stood against the door way waving over to her.

"Coming!" She piped running over to the red head.

"What were you doing out there?" Lavi asked looking down at the child.

"Sparing with Link," she said smiling up at her mothers knight. "Hey, Lavi... How many ice users live in our realm?" She asked curiously.

"None, that I know of..." Lavi said ruffling Yamira's raven bangs. "Now go on and eat." Lavi sat patting her on the back ushering her towards the kitchen. Looking back, Lavi caught the glint in Links eyes. Narrowing his own eyes, Lavi made note of the ice shards scattered around the garden lawn.

Walking away from the garden doors, he turned away from the blonde knight making another mental note to keep an eye on ice mage.

* * *

"Allen... Where did Link come from?" Lavi asked rubbing his hand gently against Allen's barely plump belly.

"Some other realm, apparently his realm wasn't doing so good so he left to try and make it for himself here," Allen said with a sigh as Lavi's gentle touches soothed his aching skin.

"You didn't give him the task of being your daughters, and the princess, Knight because you felt bad for him... Did you?" Lavi asked with a raised brow, his soothing touches coming to a stop as he looked up at his lord.

"No, he's a very capable fighter! Ice mages are rare to come by, and he's very capable!" Allen said with a whine. Lavi went back to rubbing his princes belly.

"Hm..."

"Why, what is it Lavi?"

"Nothing, just wondering how he wondered here is all..." Lavi said trailing off.

"I dunno, but he hit it off with Yamira when she was a baby and she adores him now so it's fine."

"Mm..."

"Kanda's rather late tonight..."

"Would you like to go look for him?" Lavi asked standing up to help his prince up.

"Sure-"

"Mommy..."

Looking over Taylor and Talon stood in the door way holding hands a different colored blanket in each of their free arms. "Mommy... Taylor... Nightmawr..." Talon said as Lavi looked down to the submissive twin who was trying to rub the year away from his eyes.

"And you being the big boy brought him to me? Good boy Talon!" Lavi said picking Taylor up and grabbing Talons hand. "I'm sorry, my lord! I'll be back to go look for Kanda with you." Lavi said apologetically.

"It's fine take your time!" Allen said waving him away. Lavi dipped his head and shushed his still crying child and took the twins back to their room to soothe their knight terrors.

Leaving his room, he wandered down the hallway to the star case. It was dark, Allen didn't care he continued down the stairs anyways. Coming to the bottom if the stairs he looked over to where he knew his masters study was even in the dark. Kanda wouldn't be in there, he never went in there unless Cross needed him to. Cross had left about a week ago for a meeting with the kings of the other realms. **"Something feels off Allen!"** Neah said in his head.

"Stop worrying so much!" Allen hissed. Neah was quiet.

Continuing down the entry way, the smell of tea caught his pregnant sensitive nose and he made his way to the kitchen. Peaking inside, Allen noticed Link standing there next to a pot of tea. "Hello my lord, I figured you asleep already." Link greeted dipping his head, Allen waved his now off.

"I'm looking for Kanda, have you seen him?" Link shook his head but turned around to the doors where he knew the cups would be.

With his back to the prince he poured him a cup and held it out to Allen. "I haven't seen him, but tea?" Allen excepted the tea, his pregnant stomach taking a liking to the smell. Gulping it down, Allen felt sleepy soon after. Collapsing to his knees, Allen noticed a glowing ice mirror in front of him and Link. Falling to his side, he saw Link look down at him, Yamira under his arm. "No better time than this moment right now," Link smirked. Allen's eyes slid shut and all he heard before he was consumed by blackness was Neah screaming at him to get up. He was to tired to try and tell the spirit how right he had been about his bad feeling.

* * *

Snow as white a could be. White just like Allen's hair.

Reaching over Mana ruffled Allen's messy white hair and smiled sadly. "Never forget who you are young one, Allen you are more precious than you know! Never let anyone tell you different, never let anyone take away what you love most! Treasure what you love and who love you! You're a very special child, Allen." Allen looked up at his guardian with confused gray eyes. Mana wrapped his arms around Allen's tiny frame and squeezed. Young Allrn not knowing what was going on, hugged his father back. "Remember you are the hope for the white dawn, Happy birthday Allen!"

**I would like to apologize now for not posting last week, got to busy with basketball and Christmas break coming and classes. And here's the newest chapter, hope you don't hate me to much! I love you! ****_Review_**** and let me know how you feel about this turn of events. I await your input~ Merry Christmas and HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALLEN!**


	6. Realization!

**"I told you that something was wrong! But know you don't like listening to me, you're going to learn to listen to me Allen!" **

Allen continued to stay silent. Allen had woken up not too long ago, arms bound, legs bound, his arms and legs out at each angle. He had tried to summon his winds. All he could manage were small tiny whispers of wind. It was no use, something had trapped his magic and he couldn't summon it; and with there no source of heat, and or dryness he couldn't create any kind of spark and or fire. His head now hung with defeat. He had again been taken hostage, his child now in danger and his mate had no clue where either one of them were. Allen didn't even know where they were.

**"Allen!" **Neah yelled to the young white haired boy. The wind user continued to look at the stone floor.

"Well, it's good to see you awake, young prince," Allen looked up at and saw a rather tall man with his short brown hair slick brown on his head, and a creepy little mustache right under his nose and right on top of his lip. Allen immediately felt fear, here in front of him was a strong dominant. He hadn't felt a fear in him like this since he had met Kanda and nearly been over powered by his aura. But here he was this unknown dominant and he couldn't help the loud whimper that slipped from his throat. The man laughed and looked into Allen's now scared gray eyes. "The prince is cowering, Ha I thought I would have to break you, but here you are… I walk in the room, and you immediately whimper. Maybe you're not as strong as I had assumed.

**"Allen!"** Neah said trying to snap the younger boy out of his fear. **"Think of Yamira, you can't afford to be letting yourself submit to this man!"** Neah yelled.

Allen shook his head and looked over to the man. A growl left Allen's throat and he bared his teeth at the man. "Oh ho! You've found yourself haven't you, I guess you got over you're sudden fear from my dominance." The man said walking over to Allen. Reaching out, the man grabbed Allen's chin and forced him to look him in the eye. "My name is Malcom Rouvelier and you my fine child, are the perfect specimen to bring back my Master, and the God of our realm."

Allen's eyes narrowed, snapping his teeth at the man, Allen snatched his face from the man's hands. "I'm not going to be part of your sick plan to restore whatever God you plan to worship and kiss up to!" Allen growled spitting in the man face. The man growled and wiped the saliva from his face and grabbed Allen's face again; this time gripping tightly squeezing them with a vice grip.

"Listen here you little slut! Do you know how hard it has been for me to try and get you back here to my realm? First, I sent that useless child Yuu, then I sent Yuichi, then finally Link-"

"Wait… Yuu?" Allen's face softened and his eyes grew large with confusion.

"He didn't tell you? Ha, some mate you have!"

"You're lying, Kanda would never do that to me…" Allen said, his voice softening. Rouvelier let go of Allen's face and let out a cackle. Allen looked down at the man who had him tied up in the concrete dungeon.

"Did that child ever tell you, about the experiments that were done on him?" Rouvelier asked as he began to pace in front of Allen. Allen nodded his head slowly. Worry beginning to consume, the young wind user. "At the time we were so desperate for a wind user, we resorted to trying to manipulate the elements of young dominant demons. When that didn't succeed," Rouvelier sighed and stopped his pacing and stood in front of Allen, his eyes locking with Allen's scared gray ones, a smirk set on his face. "Young Yuu, had shown such excellence in his training. Close combat, intellectual thinking, battle tactics, you name it, he easily conquered it. He was the perfect specimen. So a few years later after we had been tracking Mana Walker, he died. When he died, we had heard of the child he had been taking care of. That child was you." Rouvelier grabbed Allen's face. "He was the only know wind user at the time… Or so we thought. Then we discovered that you, the child he had been raising, were also a wind user. You who can manipulate and learn the other elements. Are the perfect demon to bring my Master, my God back to life! You're magic is beyond superb!" He cackled loudly throwing Allen's face away from him. "So when the king of the fire Kingdom took you in, we sent Yuu in to become the prince of the lightning kingdom, he succeeded. Them his next task was to manipulate and maneuver that fool into having himself get close to you, he succeeded. But we had not planned on you two actually being meant for each other. When I found out you two had mated, I had taken other requirements beforehand.

Yuichi, you remember him, correct, the child you destroyed. Yes I had sent him to be there incase Yuu had failed. He too failed, then when I finally had enough I sent Link in when you had your child. He succeeded in bringing you to me, and for that I commend him." Allen's head shot up at the mention of his child. He growled at Malcom. "But now there are two wind users and hopefully a third on the way. Sadly at the moment there in no way for us to know how long till you have the child." Rouvelier ran his hand down Allen's barely pregnant belly. Allen tried to jerk away, the chains around his wrists and ankles held him fast. "But, if the child does happen to not be a wind user. We will get rid of him!" Allen gasped loudly, pulling at his chains Allen felt an immediate need to protect his belly and the unborn child inside. All he could do was uselessly pull at the chains around his wrists.

"I won't let you!" Allen growled, his eyes turning a golden color. Neah inside him was seething. Neah wasn't going to let this insult of a dominant bring any harm to Allen or his children, not if he could help it.

**"I won't let him hurt any of you Allen!"**

"Oh ho! I see that Neah does actually reside in you, the brother of the wind user that we let get away! That's perfect, once we extract him from you, we can then use you once you've had this child of course." Rouvelier ran his hand down the side of Allen's face making the boy jerk his head away. "I'll send Link in with your child. I won't be a terrible host and not let you see your child. But, don't try anything stupid the moment you try and escape or contact that mate of yours, the chains go back on. But for now, we will keep your powers limited for our own safety." Rouvelier said walking away from the child and to the door on the other side of the room. Reaching his head out the door he called for Link. In the matter of moments Link was at the door. Yamira behind him looking up with scared eyes at Rouvelier. She looked up at Link who pointed his finger over to Allen. The moment she saw her mother a scream left her, and she was immediately at his side. Snapping his fingers, the chains around Allen's wrists and ankles came open and he fell to his knees on the floor. Wrapping his arms around his child he pulled her close and glared up at Rouvelier and Link with dark golden eyes. The two men left the room. Ignoring the young wind user.

"Yamira, are you okay? Did they hurt you? Did they touch you?" Allen asked grabbing Yamira and turning her around and about checking her for any signs of harm to his baby girl.

"No mommy…" Yamira looked up Allen. "Mommy your eyes are yellowy," She said pointing a finger in Allen's face. Knowing that his eyes had been golden with anger Allen tried to quickly calm himself. Closing his eyes, he took deep even breaths and calmed down his swirling rage. Opening his eyes again slowly, he met Yamira's worried gray gaze. "Mommy, where are we?" She asked in a whimper.

"Mommy doesn't know where we are…" Allen said slowly looking around the cemented room they were currently in. The room, was cold, and gray. There was only one door, and no doubt that they were locked in. A whimper caught his attention, looking back down at his daughter he caught the tears that were beginning to well in her eyes. "Don't cry sweetie, it'll be okay..." Allen said trying to reassure his child that things would be just fine, though he was having a hard time telling himself that. But right now he had to be strong for Yamira and figure out a way to get them both out of there and back to their own realm. Wrapping his arms back around his child, he sat down on his but, growling lightly at the coldness that was seeping through his pajama pants from the cold cement floor.

Rocking her back and forth, and held her close to his chest and slightly against his belly. **"She needs a blanket, Allen!" **Neah said to Allen. Getting up, with Yamira still in his arms, he noticed that the door had a small rectangular window on it with steel bars. **"To probably keep you from reaching and grabbing anyone…"** Neah growled.

"Hey!" Allen shouted loudly. "I need some blankets!"

There was no response to Allen's call.

"Hey! Can anyone hear me? I need someone to bring me some blankets! My daughter will freeze in here! HEY! Is anyone listening to me?" Allen yelled, this time louder. Causing Yamira to cover her ears with her hands. Sliding down to the floor, Allen sat away from the door. Pulling her hair ties from her hair he pulled it together into one long ponytail and braided it together. "Well, it's not the best sweetie, but it's the best I could do…" He said brushing her bangs out of her face and she looked up at him with tired eyes.

"Mommy… Why did Link bring us here?"

Allen felt a pang in his heart, she had loved and trusted her knight. "I don't know baby girl… But I'll find out!" There was no way he was going to tell her they were going to be sacrificed.

**"Allen, someone's coming!"** Neah warned.

Standing quickly he sat Yamira down against the wall, she looked up at the door curiously. Sounds of locks being opened told Allen that the door in fact was locked. When the door opened, he stood his ground. In walked a small short boy with curly brown hair tied back in a short pony tail. In his arms were multiple large thick blankets. There was no kind of dominant aura around the boy, nor did he have a dominant scent on him either. He was a submissive with no dominant lover behind him.

"H-here you go, these are for you and your daughter…" He said timidly holding the blankets out for Allen to take. Allen did so, laying one of the semi-thick blankets down on the ground he went and picked up Yamira and laid her on it covering her up with the thickest blanket he could find in his bundle of blankets.

"Are you warm baby?" Allen asked sitting down next to Yamira petting her head. She nodded and closed her eyes. "Go to sleep for now, you'll need it…" He said sighing. Soon enough her breathing slowed and she was asleep. Once she was asleep, he turned his gaze to the submissive that had brought him the blankets. He must have been looking at him with a harsh gaze because he flinched away, and scooted closer to the door. Sighing, Allen calmed himself. "I'm not going to hurt you… Unless you don't tell me what I need to know."

"What… What do you need to know?

* * *

"I want to know why the fuck no one knows where my mate and child are!" Kanda yelled, as lightning cracked in the sky echoing his anger. "Where the fuck are Allen and Yamira?" Kanda had been walking around the castle for the longest. The lightning had been seemingly gotten closer and closer to the castle and the village under it.

"My lord, please you must calm down, you'll destroy the villages nearest to the castle if you don't!" Marie said trying to keep after his lord. But Kanda's stride was too long and Marie pretty much had to run after Kanda to keep up with him. "Please my lord!"

"Maybe if I destroy a couple villages my mate and child will come up!" Kanda growled turning to pierce Marie with an icy blue glare. Marie flinched and backed away with his head bowed. With his head bowed, Marie could see the small heeled shoes that had walked past him in a hurry towards where he knew his lord was standing. He raised his head just in time to see Lenalee smack his lord on the head with an envelope. She stood her ground as Kanda rounded on her and fixed her with a death glare.

"Please excuse my disrespect my lord, but my lord Allen would not want you to destroy the villages that he worked so hard to gain the trust of!" She said dipping her head quickly. "Please my lord, I have already organized several searching parties.

Most of them light users that will be able to track his aura. But for now, we need to you to do your job as the mate of this kingdoms prince, keep calm and figure out a way to bring him back without destroying your mates homeland!" Lenalee said in a stern voice.

Looking shockingly at the small submissive girl, that was his mate's personal maid. He nodded his head slowly. The lightning outside the castle began to slow to strikes ever so often instead of every couple of seconds. Kanda was still pissed, but he now had a level head. "Tch, where's that rabbit of his?" Kanda asked looking down at the small green haired girl.

"I think he's holed himself up in the twin's room. He was the last one to see Allen before he went missing last night. Supposedly, he went to put the twins down and Allen went looking for you on his own and that's the last he saw of him that night." Lenalee said holding up the envelope that she had used to hit him with. "This was left in the kitchen next to large pile of ice on the floor, and a broken tea cup with tea also spilled on the ground." Kanda took the envelope from her and opened it. He knew the symbol on it. The emblem on the top of the page was a yellow diamond with red in the middle. The symbol of the Crow. Growling Kanda threw the letter down. He knew exactly where his mate and child were.

"Fuck!" He roared as he stepped on the letter and tore it with his boots. Why hadn't he seen this coming? He had been sent to capture the wind user. Instead he mated him and got caught up in his feelings for the white haired boy and fell in love with him. He had been sent to capture the boy and bring him back to the realm he had been brought to when he was just a child. Slamming his fist into the wall he heard Lenalee yelp, but paid it no mind. Rouvelier had Allen and Yamira. There was no way any of the search parties were going to find his mate and child.

"My lord?" Marie questioned.

"Lenalee call off the search parties, they won't find him anywhere in the realm…" Kanda growled, looking out the window. Watching the lightning crack over the villages below; probably scared the lower level demons.

"But, why?" Lenalee asked confused as she watched Kanda.

"I know where he is…" Kanda turned around and faced Lenalee and Marie. They were both shocked to see the anguish in his eyes. The look soon disappeared and became anger. "And I swear that I'll rip-"

"So where is my son and my grandchild…?" Lenalee immediately bowed her head and so did Marie. Turning around Kanda sighed as he made eye contact with Cross. "You do know where they are correct?" Lenalee whimpered, Cross was exerting his power and dominance and Kanda was feeling it despite his own dominance. Kanda stood firm as he looked his mates adopted father in the eye.

"He's in another realm…" Kanda said stiffly.

"And, would you mind explaining to me why my son and granddaughter are in another realm and how you know they're there!"

* * *

"So you mean to tell me, that you were originally sent to our realm to capture Allen?"

"Yeah…"

"Does… Tiedoll know anything about this?" Cross asked crossing his finger in front of his face as he looked at Kanda from behind his desk in his study.

"He doesn't, when he found me, he took me in. Rouvelier had told me that Tiedoll was a loving, caring man and that he would take me in because he was just that type of person. So when I made my way inside the castle, my mission had been to win the trust of everyone and get as close to the king at the time, then figure out a way to get me close to Allen. By the time I had become prince, you had found Allen and made him your heir. That had worked out perfectly in my favor. But when the day came all those years ago to meet him. I had become impatient and left this castle in search of him. I had heard rumors of the prince of the fire kingdom being very happy and easy going. Making conversation with everyone he came across in the villages. So when I had come to the outskirts of the villages, I was stopped by the scenery and I found myself up in the tree, enjoying the wind and the sound of the area. After a good moment a white haired boy, sat down under the tree and started complaining about how he was being forced into marrying someone he didn't even know against his will. After jumping down from the tree, when we made eye contact I know instantly that he was to be my mate and I his. I could tell that he was being swayed by my aura, which was another indicator of us being mates. From then on I had slowly began to be consumed by the feelings he was giving off and my own feelings for him. Once we officially mated I forgot what I had been sent here for and never thought twice about it…"

"Well, it is obvious that you love Allen, and that is indeed not fake…. But why hadn't you told anyone, we would have taken care of them, it wouldn't have had to let it get this far and Allen and Yamira wouldn't have had to be kidnapped. I'm tired of having my son taken from me! I can't even imagine how it is for you having your mate and child taken!" Cross hissed.

"I had forgotten about it till Allen was taken by Yuichi, and then I didn't know he was part of the organization I was raised in… But now… I know that Rouvelier will pay for taking Allen and Yamira from me, for his sick plot!"

"What plot?" Cross asked his hands dropping from in front of his face.

Lightning cracked, illuminating Kanda's face as he turned to Cross. "He wants to resurrect the God of Ice, the God that used to rule over the realm they're in now… He plans on freezing over all of the other realms so he can become King of them all, after over powering the current kings that reside in all of the nine realms in this universe. Cross' eyes grew wide as he came to the realization that not only his adopted son and granddaughter were in danger, the whole universe was.

**Well... I think I should just go ahead and tell you now, things are only going to get worse and worse from now on... So be forewarned there's going to be a lot of heartbreak in this story... But other than that, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Kanda's pisses, Cross is pissed, Allen's pissed, everyone's pissed. But one thing is for sure, Malcolm Rouvelier is not a good man! Infact he's very bad! So do me a favor and tell me how you feel. ****_But guys the lack in reviews are kind of irritating... I would like to know how you guys feel towards what's going on so It would be really nice if you would tell me how you think the story is going so far and what you think of everything so far, so remember to REVIEW and tell me about your feelings._**** But for now... BYE GUYS, Oh and HAPPY NEW YEARS TO EVERYONE!**


	7. Traveling in the snow?

"You want me to do it?" Tyki asked, his mouth a gap. Cross had called him from Shadow kingdom a few days ago; and now here he was after being told of the situation at hand, standing in front of Kanda, Lavi, Road, Lenalee, Marie and Bak, and also Cross himself.

"You're the only one that can travel through shadows!" Lavi said looking up at his mate.

"But I've never gone that far! The farthest I've gone is from here back to the Shadow kingdom! I've never had to move from one realm to another! Let alone with so many people too!"

"Tyki, please! You have to try!" Lenalee pleaded to the long haired man.

"You know what Allen's shadow feels like right?" Road asked, Tyki looked down at his princess, nodding slowly.

"Of course, I've known him pretty much all of his life! Of course I know his shadow! But that's not the problem, even if I'm able to find his shadow and link on to it, that doesn't mean I'll be able to get us to exactly where he is! Say he's on the bottom floor of where ever he is, I might drop us at the top or somewhere not near him, I don't know that I could get us to exactly where he is…." Tyki said looked around to the group that stood in front of him.

"That doesn't matter! As long as you can get us there! I know my way around enough, so I'll be able to find him, and also taking you and Road will be able to find him a lot faster as well!" Kanda said, his eyes still red from the rage he was feeling. Tyki looked over at Kanda, then down at his mate who gave him pleading eyes.

"I guess I can try… But I'll need a few days to store as much energy as possible!" He said and Kanda walked away; Marie and Bak behind him, the knight though he heard the signature 'tch' from the raven but chose to ignore it and not dwell on it.

"Very well everyone meet back here in two days, that's all you have Tyki. I want my child and grandchild back here as soon as possible!" Cross said before he took his leave. Lenalee following closely behind. Nodding his head, he looked over to Road who only sighed.

"I'm sorry…" Lavi whimpered his red hair falling in his face as he looked down at the ground. Tyki could hear Road walking away, but he paid her no mind. Tyki put his hands on Lavi's cheeks making the red head look up at him. "It's my fault… If only I had gone with him-"

"It's not your fault!" Tyki said starling Lavi, tears right on the edge of falling down the red heads cheeks. "It was obvious that they were out to get Allen and Yamira from the beginning!"

"Yeah, but if I had gone with him, he wouldn't have been taken!" Lavi said his tears spilling over as he whimpered.

"Lavi!" Tyki said with a hardened tone. "It was not your fault!" Pushing his lips against Lavi's, he heard him sniffle and then press back in to the kiss. "It's not your fault, okay?" Lavi nodded. Grabbing the red heads hand he led them up stairs. "Come on, I have to start getting ready." Lavi nodded again looking out the windows they were pacing, the moon outside was hiding behind the gray cloud. He hated that he couldn't see the moon!

* * *

"Mommy…" Yamira said tugging on her mother's arm sleeve.

"Hm…" Allen looked down at his child who looked back at him with worried gray eyes. "What is it baby?" She pushed his arm up and slid in next to his side and laid against him. He stroked her raven hair and hummed softly.

"Your aura is growing weaker and weaker." A deep voice said as the door to their prison was opened.

"Well you have us in these terrible conditions and I'm pregnant! What the fuck do you expect to happen?" Allen growled looking up at Rouvelier with glaring golden eyes.

"If you promise to cooperate then, maybe. Maybe when can move you and young Yamira to a…. more comfortable room. Rouvelier said looking down at Allen who sat against the back wall, Yamira cradled tightly in his arms.

"Like hell!" Allen spat, he could tell the dominant demon was struggling to control his temper as he took deep breaths and continued to look down at Allen with flared nostrils.

**"It might be a good idea… At least then you and Yamira won't be affected by this dungeons effects on your body and hers. You also have to think about the baby…. You need to be in suitable conditions!" **Neah said, trying to make the young wind user understand that he was in fact putting Yamira, the baby and himself in a lot of danger by being stubborn.

Allen couldn't help the conflicting feeling inside him. There was no way he would even think about helping this sad excuse for a dominant in his resurrection plans that would probably harm if not kill him and his children. But while they had been down there, Yamira had picked up a cough and Allen was slowly feeling his magic supply slip away bit by bit as the days went on. He knew that since he was no longer able to eat the meds that Komui had supplied him, he was now starting to feel the effects of his child sapping his magic again. Looking down at Yamira who was shivering lightly into the blanket she was clutching and Allen's chest, he glared up at Rouvelier. "Fine… The room better be safe!"

"Certainly, young prince." Rouvelier said with a sly smirk on his face. "Link!" He yelled and in a matter of moments the blonde was in the room bowing his head to the taller dominant. "I would like you to show Allen and young Yamira to the room 'he' used when he was here…" Rouvelier gritted out, his smirk still plastered on his face. Link bowed his head and looked over to Allen who was standing up with Yamira in his arms still. Link held his arms out as if he was going to take Yamira. Allen growled, pushing the blonde away with his free arm. Sending the false knight a few feet from him. Rouvelier simply laughed. "I wouldn't touch them Link, he might hurt you!" Rouvelier said with a sneer and left the room ahead of the small group.

"Yes…." Link said looking back at Allen, a glare in his eyes. Allen bucked at the blonde growling through his teeth.

"Just because I can't use my magic doesn't mean I can't still beat your ass for betraying us! Don't think I've forgotten Link! When my magic returns, believe you will be the first I kill." Allen ground out, letting Neah's anger get to him a little.

**"I would like to rip his throat out…"** Neah snarled.

"So would I…" Allen said and Yamira looked up at him. Drowsy from being woken up by so much moving.

"Mommy… Where are we going?" She asked rubbing her eyes with her fist. Allen's gaze softened, but his eyes remained golden yellow.

"Somewhere warmer," Allen said as he was led up some stairs then through a door. When he crossed through the door he had to shut his eyes at how bright it was. Opening them once again, he was astonished to see that he had been in the dungeon part of a very old castle. The castle itself was in good enough condition. The castle he lived in put this one to shame by a long shot. But it was still in good enough condition. When they passed by some large bay windows lining the walls, he took the chance to take in the scenery. The castle didn't match the landscape at all. The land was rugged and bare. Unlike his own realm that was green and full of life. This one seemed to be almost dead. The sky was a murky color, almost like it was going to rain. The ground and the mountains in the distance were gray and dark. Allen didn't like the feeling he was getting from this realm, it almost made him feel bad.

"Mommy…. Why does it look like that... Aren't we still in the fire realm?" He knew that his child was smart. But sometimes she picked up on things a lot quicker than she needed to for a child her age.

"Isn't it sad…" Link said, speaking up for the first time since they had been on the upper side of the castle and not underground in the dungeon. Allen lifted his head at those words and looked at the blonde as he continued to lead them somewhere Allen had no idea. "Our home didn't used to be this way… The mountains and the craggy looking land out there… Used to be covered in ice. Our land was beautiful. Snow and ice everywhere." Allen could hear the far away sound in the blondes voice. He had heard plenty of stories from Klaud and in his tutoring; when he was a child about the realm of ice. A beautiful, paradise like land. "A forever white utopia…" Link murmured and he felt something inside him stir.

He felt a pang just then. Something inside him was trying tell him something, he didn't know what it was but he did know that whatever it was had something to do with this land. And whatever it was, wanted him to remember!

"Neah, did you-"

**"I felt it…"** Neah trailed off. He was holding back.

"What? What is it?" Allen asked. He could feel Neah wavering. The shadow user was definitely holding something back, what, Allen didn't know but he was definitely going to find out. Especially if it had something to do with Mana and his past. He wanted so badly to know about things before he was brought to the castle. All he remembered before Cross found him, was his short time in the streets with the few other orphaned kids. He also remembered Lavi, though the red head wasn't an orphan, he often found himself over joyed to see the red head and be around his childish antics. But that's all he basically remembered before Cross picked him up and brought him to be the prince of the kingdom. Before then, he never would have guessed that he would have ended up the prince of an entire kingdom, mate to the King of another kingdom, best friend to the princess of a neighboring kingdom and mated with a child and another in his belly.

**"Nothing, Allen it nothing for right now-"**

"We're here," Link cut Neah off and motioned to a door.

"Where is here?" Allen questioned, looking skeptically at the door.

"This used to be Yuu's room." The blonde said with no emotion to his voice. He bowed his head just a nod and began to walk away from the room. "If you need anything, Johnny will be within' earshot and will be here at your call." Link said before he disappeared around the corner. Johnny was a small submissive boy, obviously older than he was but by his aura, Allen could tell that the man had not yet stopped aging. Probably due to his low level of magic. This was also obvious because Rouvelier wouldn't have someone stronger than him, guarding him. He had made Johnny guard him, because he was weaker, and easier to trust. Though, Allen didn't trust him at all. He was still in league with that scum. Grunting, Allen moved to open the door. The knob twisted with a creak and when he opened the door to the room, he was engulfed with a smell that welcomed him. He knew that scent. It smelled like his mate! Allen knew this scent anywhere! Though it wasn't nearly as strong as it is now, obviously showing that the scent had come from a much, much younger Kanda. Looking around the room, it was fairly big. Not nearly as big as any of the rooms inside his own castle or the ones in either of the other castles in the shadow and lightning kingdom, but big enough for him to stay in till he figured away out of this hell hole.

Looking around, he spotted a well-made bed. Going over to it, he placed Yamira on her feet and he whimpered with exhaustion. "Stand here for a second baby girl…" Allen said before he threw back the duvet and ruffled the pillows. No kind of dust met him, so he smiled with satisfaction that his mate even what seemed to be like many years ago; was still very much a clean and neat freak. Picking Yamira up again he placed her in the bed and took the dirty musty blanket from her hands that she had been using while in the cellar. Covering her up with the blanket already on the bed he smiled when she buried her nose in the pillow and inhaled. A sigh left the child, probably figuring out that it was her father scent. Within moment she was fast asleep and Allen let out a sigh of anxiety. Looking more around the room, it was quite plain. Much like his current room. On the floor a ways from the bed near a rather large book shelf sat to katana on a stand which held them up in place. He couldn't help the smile that showed on his lips. His mate and his fancy for his katana.

"So how are you liking it here, princess?" Whirling around Allen was met with the sight of a rather tall boy. His hair was dark, he had a small scar across the bridge of his nose and his aura was also dark. He knew who this boy was. Kanda had mentioned him in the letter he had sent him while his mate was in his home kingdom with kingly duties. He had mentioned a boy with a dark aura that had a slightly sassy attitude that possessed shadow magic.

"Who are you?" Allen asked cautiously.

"Me? I'm Alma, Yuu's best friend… and you," Alma walked up to Allen and got in his face. Their hair mixing, Alma's black and Allen's white. "Are a nuisance!" The black haired boy growled. Allen looked up at the black haired boy and noticed how his eyes grew darker. He had somehow upset the black haired boy.

"I'm a nuisance?" Allen growled right back, glaring up at the boy with still golden eyes. "How do you figure that?"

**"Be careful Allen; this kid may be a submissive, but he's dangerous!"** Neah hissed.

"When Yuu was sent to capture you, he was determined to fulfill his duty to Rouvelier. He was ready to finish this job so he could simply go back to his own realm and live in peace. But once he met you, he changed. He forgot all about what he was there to do and fell in love with you!" Alma snarled. "You took my best friend from me! And for that I could kill you here and now!" Looking down Allen noticed as the shadows around them were seeping towards them and collecting into the black haired boy's shadow. The male was pissed, and he could understand where he was coming from, but this wasn't Allen's fault.

"That's not my fault! You can't control who your mate is!" Allen yelled getting in Alma's face, their breaths mingling. Alma was only an inch or two taller than Allen but the white haired boy still got I his face. "I'm sorry that Kanda was taken from you, but he IS my mate and he IS the father of that child over there and the one here!" Allen snarled placing his hand on his belly. "And if you plan to kill me, I will gladly fight you for my life, because I have two children and I refuse to let them go without a mother as I did! Also, if you choose to try and kill me! Kanda will hate you more than he already does now!" Alma snarled before looking the white haired boy up and down. The boy's skin had grown darker through his small rant. Alma smirked as he looked at the boy's face, he was red with anger. Alma couldn't help the chuckle that left him. What he had been told and found out on his own was true. This boy did harbor the spirit of Neah walker! How intriguing. "What's so funny?!" Allen growled.

"Calm down Princess," Alma said waving a hand at the small white haired boy. Backing away about a step, Alma looked the boy up and down again. His skin had gone back to normal and held no more of that dark color to it. Narrowing his eyes, he looked up at the white haired boys face. "You're interesting! It'll be fun to see how things turn out!" Alma said turning his back to the boy and heading to the door.

"Hey-"Allen started.

"I'll see you later, eh Princess." The dark haired boy said before he was out the door and Allen was again left alone in the room with only his sleeping child.

"He was…"

**"Odd!"** Neah finished. **"Allen. I want you to be careful around him! Anyone here for that matter! You're only going to get bigger as they days go on! I pray that Kanda comes soon." **Sliding to the floor, Allen held his belly.

"I can feel it draining my magic…" Allen murmured. "Kanda… Hurry please…"

* * *

"Well. What do you think of him?"

"He's quite interesting!" Alma said with an amused smirk on his face. Running his fingers through his dark unruly hair he let out a snicker. "When I went to provoke him, and he got bad… His skin started to change. It's no lie that Neah Walker resides within him."

"I'd like you to continue and toy with our little prince. Figure out what it takes to get that man to reveal himself to you. I don't think it will take very much to make him crack. Once we figure out how to coax Neah to the surface and it comes time for him to have that baby…. We'll be ready to extract him and then resurrect our Lord!" Rouvelier began, getting louder and louder as he explained his plan to the dark boy in front of him. Alma simply rolled his eyes.

"What will you do with him once he's extracted?"

"You don't need to worry about that!" Rouvelier said his eyes narrowing at the dark haired boy.

"You know, Yuu will be coming soon, what will you do when he comes for his mate and child?" Alma questioned looking at his nails. Not even bothering to look up at his boss.

"I'll worry about Yuu, when that time comes. There is no doubt in my mind that he will come sooner than later. Long before we get the chance to even start our little plan, so when he comes… You will take care of him. Alma Karma!" Rouvelier sneered. "Now leave!" Grunting, Alma left. He knew where he wasn't wanted. Ever since he had killed all of those people all those years ago, he had been feared for what he could not control. The dark matter inside him practically had a mind of its own. Don't get him wrong though, he enjoyed the thrill when it came down to him killing all of those people. He loved it.

He had never met Neah or Mana walker. But since Rouvelier had taken him in, he had heard enough about the brothers. Mana Walker was a wind elemental, and damn good at controlling his powers. He was the calmer brother. Then there was Neah Walker, the opposite of his brother. He possessed shadow magic. Neah, had the ability to travel from realm to realm with his shadow magic. But all in all, the brothers were a mystery to a lot of people. No one knew them more than the next person. Alma wanted to meet that shadow demon that lived within Allen walker.

A sinister smile set itself on Alma's face. He was going to have fun with that little Prince Allen, and Neah Walker too!

* * *

"Kanda!" Komui said, panic evident in the doctors voice.

"What Komui?" The raven turned around to look at the older submissive.

"I just realized something!" The green haired man was fidgety and nervous. Kanda looked at him with confusion. "I need you to take this to Allen when you go get him!" Komui handed Kanda a rather medium sized vile, pushing it into the ravens hands.

"What's this?" Kanda asked looking down at the vile.

"The medicince Allen's supposed to be taking!" Komui said loudly. "If he doesn't get this soon then that means the baby will continue to sap away Allen's magic! He needs this as soon as possible! He's been 't gone for a week, and if he doesn't get it he'll die…" Komui said with a sad note to his voice.

"I promise, I'll bring him back! And he'll be fine." Kanda said placing the vile in his vest and patting Komui on the shoulder. "Allen is stronger than we know, he'll keep Yamira, himself, and the baby safe! And I'll bring him back!"

**A/n: It's been two weeks you guys... I'm back and my lifes starting to return to normal... I was going through some things... But I'm back now! So what did you guys think of this chapter? I tried to make it longer than normal to make up for my absence, but Other than that tried to put alot of information in to this chapter! If you're confused, feel free to ask questions and as long as it doesn't give away any future hints. But feel free to review and let me know what you guys thought of this chapter. Oh, plus, I think I'm going to go back to updating on the weekend instead if during the week because I'm to busy during the week~ Sohope you enjoyed, and remember, it's gonna get worse before it gets good! So try not to hate me to much~**


End file.
